Don't leave me in the cold
by Kindred01
Summary: Pythagoras works in a brothel called The House.
1. Chapter 1

**(A twist to the whole series and a bit of age differences Pythagoras is 20 while Jason is 25)**

Pythagoras gasped as he felt the blade to his throat, his eyes widen in fear as some thug grabs handfuls of his hair and pull his head back. Said thug grinned as he licked his lips before he spoke to his boss "Found another to sell." He said, his breath was rancid from decaying teeth and just plain bad breath.

"Yeah what's it like?" Came another voice as the new comer slipped out of the shadows

"He tall and slender with creamy skin, he's all perfect for tying down and fucking." He grinned at Pythagoras as he let out a grunt of pain as the other man grabbed his chin and forced Pythagoras to look at him.

The man looked him up and down taking in Pythagoras body seeing how thin and small he was and he licked his own lips. "Turn him around." He growled, the thug who already had him in a tight hold manhandled him around and slammed him front first into table of a rundown hunting shack that he as hiding in

"S…Stop!" He cried out and he felt his trousers get pulled down to his ankles as he struggled against the large man pushing him down onto the table. His massive hand pressed into the small of his back while the other hand held both of this wrists in his other and

"Oh he is a fighter, I knew I like him." The boss man grinned as he rubbed his hand over the pale skin of the teen's arse cheeks before he pushed his fingers down the crack to the puckered hole before pushing two fingers in

"AHHHH NO STOP STOP!" He screamed as the fingers twisted in deeper as if it was looking for something special inside of him and the more he twisted his fingers and pushed in deeper the more Pythagoras screamed and kicked out.

Then the boss man pulled his fingers free and then cleaned them on the 16 year old's tunic before pulling Pythagoras' trouser back up and then slapped his back side "Well you pretty one will be coming back with us. I think your be best in The House." He smirked

"Omega?" The thug asked

"Oooh yeah, put him in the waggon take him to town I want him looked at by a healer and then cleaned and dressed before you take him Herc, I want good price for him." Pythagoras was dragged up onto his feet even tho his legs were begging to give out from under him. 2 years on the run away from the Omegas laws and he was caught by slave traders…should have just let my father marry me off…he thought bitterly as he was dragged out side and then pushed roughly into the waggon.

"By the way Pythagoras…is it? You father told us we could have you because you ran away." The boss man grinned making the 16 year old eyes widen in shock "You should have just marry your brother." He chuckle as he waved his hand at the waggon driver.

4 years later…

They had stripped Pythagoras of his name something they did to all the Omega's they have working at The House he was known as Pyth and he had no idea what magic they used on him but he couldn't remember his own name and that is how they own you. If you can remember your name then you were free or so they say but Pyth had no hope of remembering his name. He has tried to remember by keeping the small triangular pendent around his neck he knew he made it and he knew it was a triangle and it sparked of memories but he couldn't remember his name.

He put on an act like they all do there, he smiles and flirts and tells customers what they want to hear as the alphas took what they wanted from them pain or pleasure it didn't matter it was all the same. But tonight was different for Pyth he just walked over chairs where some other Omegas were resting. Some were nursing a drink while other were nursing the bruise on their bodies "Damn that man must be a werewolf or something he was all nails and teeth." A dark haired girl said a she washed the scratches on her arms and legs

"You do like the wild one Aria." A blonde boy sighed as he rubbed the back of his head "Hey Pyth how was your last one?" The blonde aske

"He just wanted to talk, it's his son birthday coming up and if he turs out to be an alpha he wants to know if I'm up for it." He hissed as he snatched a drink from the blonde

"Hey!"

The sound of the bell rang making them look up at man as he walked down the stairs, the hall was quiet as they looked at the dark haired man with the tan muscular skin and the golden band around his head "Holy fuck it the princes?" Aria said as she sat up

"What is he here of all places?" The blonde boy asked

"Selling day." Pyth said as he stood up with Herc walked out of his chambers.

"My Lord welcome I was excited to get your letter we have the best Omegas here." He smiled, the moment Pyth met Herc he knew he would have to be very careful not be alone in the same room as him. He learnt quickly that the man like to hit his Omegas to keep them in line.

"So I've heard, my mother wishes me to have Omega but very one she picks for me are…"

"To train?" Herc said with a lick of his lips

"Yes, may I see them?" The prince asked. Herc nodded and turned to face the room whistling making all the Omegas came and line up.

Pyth looked up from his spot in the line and saw the prince touched the cheek of each Omega before reached him and he stopped and looked him up and down "What is your name?" he asked

"Pyth." He told him, Herc hit him in the leg with his foot making him wince "My lord." He said

"Don't kick him." The prince said as he looked back at the gingery blonde who kept his blue eye casted down. The dark haired Prince reached out and hooked his fingers under Pyth's chin and lifted his head up to look at him and the just stared at each other "Pyth, it's a nice name."

"It's a name that was given to me, I don't know my real name…My Lord." The prince looked at the bold man that stood next to him shrugged

"How else do we control them, we take their names and place our brand on them a seal it with magic, they can't leave without their names on their lips." Herc told them, as the Prince looked at the blue eyed gem

"How old are you?" He asked softly, Pyth frowned and played with his pendent that hung around his neck

"19 or 20, I can' really remembered." He whispered sadly as he felt the other man's hand rubbed his cheek softly and it made the Omega whimper softly

"Herc I will take Pyth home with me I take ownership of him now."


	2. Chapter 2

The prince stood in the back offices trying not to touch anything, while Herc dug out the paper work on Pyth after what seem like forever Herc pulled out a scroll and looked at it "Here it is." He turned to the prince before looking at the gingery blonde "Right just remember don't tell him is name, if you do the spell with be broken and he can run off and if you have children from him he could run off them to." The man said as he snorted. The dark haired Prince nodded taking the scroll and looking at the name written on it and sighed as he looked up at the younger man

"Your barely 19." He told him with a sad smile "Come on Pyth." He told him as he turned to leave.

He walked into the palace and watched betas move away from the prince and himself as Guard looked at him as if he was prized toy. The prince turned and smiled as he took his hand and lead him into a room "Hello looking or healers." He called out. Pyth looked around the bright airy room and saw two men walk out from a closed curtain

"Your highness." They said together with a bow

"Healer Garner and Healer Mirl, this is Pyth he is my new Omega I need you to give him a check he was in a brothel house since he was teen." He told them, Pyth flinched a little at the princes' tone but the Healers grinned and gently took Pyth into their room

"It's okay little one we don't bite,"

"Or scratched,"

"Or…well anything nasty." He smiled as the Omega looked over his shoulder at the Prince who smiled softly at him.

He was stripped down to his nothings as they looked him over "When was the last time you saw a healer?" Mirl asked, he was a dumpy man, with a big forehead and glasses, his right hand shook whenever he had to pick something sharp up

"Last week one of the customers got violent." Pyth said looking down at his feet.

"I see and what was done?"

"Just some bruising, it was gone by the next day. The healer used magic." He said as he watched them.

"Ever been pregnant?" Garner asked, this man was tall and had thick blonde hair that was tied back into a pony tail

"Once it died, and before you asked it wasn't my fault I pushed down a flight of stairs." Both Healers looked at each other

"Who was it?"

"The alpha who knocked me up."

The prince came back a little while later to collect his little Omega, he found Pyth had been bathed and placed in fresh new clothes that was a soft blue "Don't you look beautiful." He said with a smile, Pyth blushed and looked away from him

"The healers want to speak to you alpha." He said as he looked up at him with his large blue eyes. The prince nodded and smiled at him

"And it's Jason." Pyth looked at him oddly "You can call me Jason." He told him as he walked towards the healers.

Both men looked at each other with a trouble look as they looked down at Pyth's scroll before looking up at the prince. "Your Highness we need to talk to you about your Omega." Mirl said, the prince stood there looking at them.

"Okay?"

"Well his body has been healed many time by magic, he can't remember all the beatings he had got but that is not what we want to talk to you about." Jason watched them with, he knew there would be abuse from the brothel but what could be worst.

"Well?"

"He told us he was pregnant once but the baby died, he was pushed down the stairs by the alpha who impregnate him." Garner said as he looked up at him "It's left an impression on him about Alphas."

"Does he know who the alpha was?" Jason snarled

"He does, we had to get him to tell us encase there is a problem when it comes to mating or if he carries another pup. He was fully healed and can have pups we have checked tho there will be some emotional issues…

"Who pushed my mate down the stairs?" He snarled louder

"Telemon." Garner said

"Telemon the prince of Aegina, son of king Aeacu that Telemon?" Jason asked, both healers nodded as Jason turned and walked back to Pyth who looked up at him with fearful eyes.

Jason bent down and cupped his cheeks and leaned up and kissed his cheek "Pythagoras that is your name, you're really name." The gingery blonde gasped and pulled away from him

"P…Pythagoras." He whispered his own name and it felt odd to his tongue. His skin tingled where the slave tattoo was before the mark disappeared leaving the young omega shivering "W…Why? Why did you…"

"I did it for you. No mate of mine will have the slave mark you are free Pythagoras if you wish to go home where they took you from I will take you there myself." He smiled softly, he hoped that this sweet beautiful Omega wouldn't leave him.

"I have no home to go to." Pythagoras whispered as he nuzzled into warm hand and felt the Alpha warped his arms around him and picked him and carried him up to the throne room

"Then let's me my mother."

Pasiphae was sat on the throne and dealing with the daily business of her busy city, she heard her son had found an omega but she didn't like the idea it was from a brothel. However after speaking to Jason he told her that this omega was his mate he could feel it the moment he touched him. She was glad he found his mate but the completion but her worry was will her son try and push her off the throne now he had mate. The doors to the room open and her son walked in with a tall gingery blonde walks in with him, his head was hanging low being respectful…good… she thought "Mother I would like you to meet my mate Pythagoras." Pasiphae stood up and walked down to greet them

"He looked fit." She said walking around him.

"He is mother, the healers have given him a clean bill of health." Jason beamed as he wrapped his arms around the Omega

"Good good." He said

"However mother I do wish to talk to you about something. It turns out that my mate was pregnant once by an alpha who when learnt my mate was pregnant forced him to lose the baby." Pythagoras looked at him and shook his head

"Please my Alpha please don't… no good will come of it." He begged with tears welling up in his eyes.

Jason looked at him with wide eyes as he pulled the blonde into his side and whispered to him "I have to, you're my mate he did something no alpha should have done. Children are gifts and an alpha who would willing kill an unborn child should be striped of everything he owns." He whispered to him. Pythagoras buried his face into Jason' shoulders as the prince look back at his mother "Telemon pushed my mate down the stairs while he was pregnant with his child and then kicked his stomach afterwards." Pasiphae looked back at the omega who was crying as he held his stomach. She sighed

"Telemon he is a prince known for visiting brothels, he couldn't let his father find out that he got an omega pregnant from those places." She said

"Mother I want him punished? No Alpha should an omega that way and for the love of the gods kill a child! You said yourself that any alpha found guilty of killing a child should be condemned." Jason said as he rubbed Pythagoras back.

"I did say that, very well I will speak to his father." She told him "Take him to your chambers to rest."


End file.
